1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to electrical power distribution safety equipment.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
In the electrical power distribution industry, it is necessary to ground high voltage cables before performing maintenance on, or otherwise servicing, the cables. Otherwise, dangerous arcs can result if the cable being serviced is live or carrying current. This is a particular problem in underground residential distribution, or U.R.D., systems where the transformers are often located on a pad on the ground. The service crew members are also standing on the ground, causing a potential safety hazard unless precautions are taken.
Another problem is that there are numerous types of power distribution transformers, often having their power connection sockets spaced at different distances and mounted at different locations from each other on the transformer housing. This prevented any standard grounding equipment or procedure, and led to certain custom design or "ad hoc" grounding equipment designed for use on particular transformers. However, service crews often could not tell what type of grounding equipment was needed until their arrival at the job site.